As hot tubs become increasingly available in health spas, hotels, and homes, the number of adverse effects, including fatalities, has increased. Consumption of alcoholic beverages, which are available around many hot tubs, has been implicated as a contributing factor. Quantification of the specific adverse effects of alcohol consumption plus immersion in hot water on the cardiovascular and thermoregulatory functions in humans has not been performed, however. The purpose of the proposed investigation will be to assess the response of 15 healthy, male subjects aged 21-50 years to immersion in hot water after consuming alcoholic beverages. Two water temperatures (40.0 and 41.5 degrees C) and three levels of alcohol consumption (designed to produce blood alcohol concentrations of 0.00, 0.04 and 0.08 g/dl) will be employed in a six trial design. Heart rate, blood pressure, skin temperature, oral temperature, rectal temperature, esophageal temperature, sweat rate, hand grip strength, and subjective reports of sensations of overheating and general comfort/discomfort will be recorded before, during and after a 25-minute immersion period. It is hoped that results of this investigation can provide material for public education as to the potential risks of alcohol consumption in hot tubs. Further definition of the cardiovascular response to passive heating by hot water is anticipated along with further clarification of what water temperatures and levels of alcohol consumption may be considered safe.